User talk:Ukimies
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modern Warfare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:II Helljumper II page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- II Helljumper II (Talk) 18:53, April 25, 2010 Admin Hi, I will make you an admin. When I work out how to! D: 18:55, April 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: I will work on it when I can, I'm very busy today. And for the site notice, go http://modernwar.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Sitenotice Dunn]] Talk 11:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks Bravo Five-Nine 16:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) BTW, Can you make me a signiture with this pic. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100130042513/callofduty/images/3/38/Emblem-ghost.jpg Bravo Five-Nine 16:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) UOTM What does that mean???! Bravo Five-Nine 16:45, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Picture here it is http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100130042513/callofduty/images/3/38/Emblem-ghost.jpg Bravo Five-Nine 17:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) You mean as in "Save Image as" Bravo Five-Nine 17:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Upload Where should I upload it to?!! Bravo Five-Nine 17:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I have uploaded it now!! Bravo Five-Nine 17:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Sig I like it :). I have also got a poll on my userpage! [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 18:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) UoTM Cpl. Dunn told me too tell an admin to make user of the month thingy. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 19:59, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Uzi I think we should rename the Mini Uzi page to just Uzi. Just like what we did with the M4. Niel15 20:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rollback I agree he should have them. I will give them to him now. [[User:Cpl. Dunn| Dunn]] Talk 12:06, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! ^ I see that!! You wanted me to have rollback powers!! I might submit an RfA in a few days, not today though. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 17:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I said I might submit an RfA in a week. But Rollbacks are a good place to start. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 17:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Should I putt in an RfA? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 18:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: One Thing I don't know, it is adapted to. [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) They are super bullets! [[User:Bravoland Five-Nine|'Bravoland Five-Nine']] ''Talk'' 07:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Templates I see the weapons page does not have any templates, not like the CoD wiki. Can i make one and use it on the weapons page? Resnov1997, 7:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC+7) Never mind. There is a template about weapons, i didn't see them. Resnov1997 16:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC+7) You're not causing any trouble. Resnov1997 16:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC+7)